The connecting or joining of at least two components is a challenge, in particular when both components have highly different coefficients of expansion. Components with highly different expansion coefficients generate in the composite a bending through, in particular when being exposed to higher temperatures, which leads to problems in the manufacture, to fracture as well as to loss of the functional capability of the components. To solve this problem, two approaches have usually been followed. On the one hand two components, for example, substrates, having a similar thermal expansion behavior, are used so that only a slight curve during the manufacturing of both components or substrates at a high fixing temperature occurs. On the other hand, attempts are being made to lower the fixing temperature by using low-melting metals, for example, indium, and their isothermal solidification reactions at mild temperatures. However, reducing the degree of bending is generally not enough in many practical applications as this can lead to brittleness or loss of the functional capability of the components.